Fireflie
by WishingForWings
Summary: The battle that claimed her life is centuries behind him, yet he can not forget it. He turned his back on his family to stand with her, and he will one day find her again.Sarah is about to realise that her grandfather's favorite story is very real.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge: Bedtime Stories**

"I'm putting my life in your hands," she said heart gripped with fear. "I'm not ready for this."

"Keep yer life in yer own hands, You are ready," he reassured her, "you 'ave to be."

She gripped his hand, " I'm so scared," she whispered.

He pulled from her grasp. "I can't watch over you anymore, you can't be dependin on me, you have to stand on yer own two feet, they'll snatch you up and drain you like a mug of mead if you can't be strong enough, and there won't be anything I can do. I'll 'ave so many of them on my arse that I won't even notice if you die."

She readjusted her grip on her sword. "I can do this," she told herself.

"There's nothing to it, It's just like we practiced. I am ready," she said aloud.

"Good, cause 'ere they come."

A whole army of sharp toothed heathens came running full speed at the young warriors. An unsettling mist surrounded the battlefield. The ground was dry, very solid, She found it easy to plant her feet. He crouched down ready to leap into the sea of evil distorted faces with fangs sharper then sewing needles. She choaked on what might be the last few words she would ever speak, "Alexander?"

He grimaced, "Ciera this is not the time."

"I love you lex," but her words were lost in the sudden screech of a war that had only just begun.

Indeed by the end of the bloody battle Ciera had fallen, and Alexander, her beloved had lost his chance to know the depth of her feelings.

"But grampa you said that this story had a happy ending! You said yourself that Ciera was not ready for the battle." "Why did Alexander let her fight if there was a chance she would not survive?"

"They both fought for reasons of thier own, and Ciera would not have let Alexander leave her behind." "As for the happy ending, did it ever occur to you my dear Sarah that the story of life does not end with death."

"Do you mean like they were in heaven together?"

"There are things in this world that you have yet to understand, or expeariance dearheart, and no, I am afraid that heaven was not a possibility. You see Alexander fought against his own that day. He showed courage and determination beyond all others, and yet in the eyes of Maya he did not deserve the only thing he wished."

"What did he wish grampa?"

"For death of course. You see Alexander knew that he would never be the same without Ciera, he knew that the grief over her death would lead him into a path that he had successfully strayed from. He knew that he would turn from the light, and choose to walk in the darkness."

"But grampa you said..."

"...I am trying to tell you that the story has still not ended, Maya would not grant Alexander's wish, but she did grant Ciera's."

" With her last breath she asked the goddess to let her find her beloved Lex again, she begged Maya for another chance at life,and even though Maya held nothing but contempt in her heart for Alexander, she was filled with nothing but love for Ciera, and so her wish was fufilled."

"So then there was a happy ending grampa! They found each other in another life!"

"Not yet Sarah, no not yet, for the malice in her heart tainted her spell, and Maya twisted Ciera's wish."

"...Grampa it's getting late, and I have a spelling test tomarrow...can you please just tell me what happened?"

"Impatient are we...well let me see...Ciera was reborn in another time, when the memory of the ancient war had been forgotten, but she was not given any memories of Alexander, and so she lived her life secluded and away from the other villiagers. She felt alone and forgotten her whole life."

"That's horrible, and not happy at all."

"Don't you see Sarah, don't you understand, once an old soul always an old soul."

"I think your'e going insane."

"Ciera was not reborn once, but many times."

"So she found Alexander in another life after all."

"Well, I don't know... no one does...perhaps one day we will find out the ending hmm?"

"That was pointless, I'm going to bed."

Sarah rose to her feet. "G'night you old geezer."

"Good night sprout." Wisened eyes watched as Sarah turned the corner toward her bedroom, waiting for the question she had yet to ask. A blonde curly haired twelve year old popped back into sight.

"Grampa do you spose' Alexander knows that Ciera is alive."

"Oh I am positive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Handome Prince**

Alexander crouced low behind a dumpster, his pursuers were just humans this time. They would pass him quickly enough, and he would get right up and start whistling along to his next job unfased and without a scratch. Indeed the three human boys following him vanished, and he stood and brushed off his suit and tie. Mentally he made a few notes on his to do list for tomarrow: _Report to the council...Stop by and see Uncle Max ... Torture and kill the Belltower Witch... Get one of those delightful Big-Macs._

Once shunned by his family, Alex had gone through hell to regain his position of power as Alexander of the Blackthorne Clan. His family was all lamia, and Alex himself had been around since before the ancient wars, the wars that... It was all in the past now. How he differed from the warrior he had once been. Alexander's great battle had been fought not during the final battle of the ancient war, but after, and all within himself. He had lost miserably, not just the fight to keep true to a promise he had made to the only person he had ever truely cared for, but he had broken the promise he had made to himself as well. He made his living now as an enforcer for the council, he delighted in the kill of humans and his own kind alike, whose only offenses were loving each other too much. He didn't try to justify his actions, he knew that there were no excuses, no apologies, and no escaping the horrors that he had commited. During the act, his mind was bent solely on revenge, and jealous rage. Revenge for her life that he had failed miserably to protect, and rage that anyone else should be given a chance to expeariance what was ripped so casually from him.

She had been truely beautiful. Blonde curly hair, green eyes, and such a trusting smile. Her trust had been misplaced. He had failed her. Failed himself. He was angry with her for being so naive' so innocent. Furious with her for loving an untaimable monster. She had been better than him, so much better, and he had loved her with more fire than she ever had the chance to know. _She knew you idiot, you fought beside her, you saved her life countless times, she knew._ Yes, she had lived far longer than a weak human should have, it had been because of him that she had reached eighteen. _She should have lived forever, you should have changed her._ It was something he had thought about every day for thousands of lonely years. He always thought back to the memory of her eyes, growing wide and wet, crying, weeping over him, and over the thought that she would grow old and die, leaving him behind. He never told her that he could have changed her. If she had known, would she have wanted it to be so? Would she have accepted willingly the chance to be by his side eternally? He would never know now. Perhaps it was meant to be left unknown. Yes, all was as it should be, at least one of them was at peace. _Ciera._

Sarah Hawthorne sat in the last class of her senior year of highschool, chewing on her pencil eraser, and staring out into space. Finally after four long years, high school was over, and she could sit down and start her next novel. Her first one, based loosely on an old fairytale her old Grampa Max had told her often as a child, had been published when she was just sixteen years old. It had been kind of hard for her to to keep up with her school work, knowing the whole time that she already had a career in place. Writing was her passion, and she couldn't figure why her grandfather would make her finish high school when he knew that.

The bell chimed to signal the end of the period. Sarah held back before exiting the classroom, waiting for the room to empty. She didn't like crowds much, in fact she didn't really care for people what so ever.

"What are you doing in here Sue Rah Sue Rah? I figured you would be storming out of here in pure extasy by now."

Sarah smiled at her friend Liz, and laughed.

"Yeah well I suppose I do have places to go, people to meet."

Liz laughed her amber eyes sparkling.

"Come on dippy I promised to meet Tony at the pizza king after school let out."

"Yeah we wouldn't wanna keep the stud-muffin waiting."

Liz rolled her eyes, and grabbed Sarah by the arm.

"You really need to work on your social skills, and I am personally taking it as my responsibility to get you laid before summer is over."

"I don't need to get laid Liz, I need to get to work on my next book."

"Yeah well you can't spend all your time cooped up in your mini-library typing away on a keyboard. What will people think."

A group of guys past them making a rude gesture, followed by a group of junior girls with pom-poms who looked at them and laughed.

"How rude!"

"Liz trust me it's not you that they are laughing at."

"Don't be so sensitive."

Sarah sighed. There was just no convincing her best friend that she was socially inept. Sometimes Sarah wondered why in the heck Liz even hung out with her. Elizabeth Anne Belltower was one of the most popular girls in school. She was gorgeous, with long auburn hair and deep violet colored eyes. All the guys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Maybe that was why she liked Sarah, she had never followed her around practically salivating for acceptance.

"Let's just go meet Tony and see what is going on with a graduation celebration."

"Gee I can't wait."

Liz rolled her eyes.


End file.
